


Get Myself With You

by maruioli



Category: CLC (Band), K-pop, LOONA (Korea Band), NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), f(x)
Genre: I Tried, Minor Swearing, Multi, probably slowburn tbh, probably will add more tags when this advances tbh, sfw my dudes uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maruioli/pseuds/maruioli
Summary: A highschool au where shy yet flirty Junhui and a cold but kind Minghao both find love again in each other.





	Get Myself With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first au or fanfic in general. I am not much of a writer but I do want to improve, so please leave any constructive criticism for me to grow.

The wind blew threw Jun’s hair, the cold biting at his skin. He brought his scarf closer to his face, not wanting to inhale the winter breeze. He looked down at the snow that would crunch with every step. Jun sighed and prayed that the school bus would arrive soon.

Out of the corner of his eye, a new and unfamiliar figured appeared at the bus stop. Jun glanced up and let out a small gasp. There stood a young man around his age, with long black hair and round glasses. He had a delicate frame, yet he seemed strong. His nose was a little pink from the cold, but that made him even cuter. _How pretty,_ Jun thought.

Jun’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the screech of the bus, which had pulled up while he was too busy admiring the new boy. He even caught himself staring at him while they climbed up the steps. How gentle, Jun thought to himself. Even his steps were delicate.

As they were the last stop, the bus was already packed. There's always one seat left empty by the time it was Jun’s stop, and he would always sit alone. However, this time, a pretty boy would be joining him. The boy had taken the spot by the window and Jun plopped down right next to him. He was even more handsome up close. Jun was in such awe but it wasn't until the boy spoke that he snapped out of his daze.

“I'm sorry, what did you say?” Jun asked, his face growing red.

“I asked you why you were staring at me,” the boy said bluntly. His voice was very slightly raspy but it was so nice to hear. His gaze was stern.

Jun blushed and turned away. “I was staring because I didn't recognize you and wanted to know if you were new is all.” The stranger blankly stared for a moment and then chuckled. “If you wanted to know who I was so badly you could have just asked me to introduce myself. I'm Minghao, I recently moved here from China.” He stuck his hand out. Jun shook Minghao’s hand.

“Nice to meet you! I'm Jun. I'm also Chinese! I came here ten years ago."

Minghao was fascinated. “Where in China were you from, may I ask?"

“I’m from Shenzhen,” Jun remarked. “What about you?”

“I’m from Anshan!” Minghao said with a smile.

“Wow, that’s really far from where I lived. That’s so cool though, I haven’t met many people from there over here.”

“Really? Wow...”

The two were enjoying this new friendship and found pleasure in the company of another foreigner. Suddenly the bus had stopped and they realized that they have arrived at school. Jun waved bye to his cute new friend. He was trying not to blush when he entered homeroom but his friends immediately found him out. "Looks like Jun found a cutie on the way to school," his friend Mingyu teased. Jun rolled his eyes and lightly hit him in the head, then sat down. Their friends Jeonghan and Seungcheol walked over to them, arms linked. "Jun found a cutie, you say?" Jeonghan eyed the boy and grinned. Seungcheol and Mingyu just laughed at Jun's embarrassment.

"Alright I did! He's a new guy from China like me and he's so cute and nice and he has such a nice smile and..." Jun's face was growing beet red and all he could do was cover himself up with his sweater in shame. Jeonghan giggled while Mingyu patted his back.

"It's so cute that you feel this way towards someone. It reminds me of how Seungcheol behaved when he confessed to me."

Seungcheol chuckled and hung his head in shame. "I remember that day so vividly. I was a hot mess trying to say anything to you and you just calmly kissed my cheek at the time."

"Well it was the only thing I was able to think of to calm you down, and it worked," Jeonghan teased. He wrapped his arms around Seungcheol's neck and kissed him. Jun grimaced and Mingyu gagged.

"Alright love birds cut it out, none of us wants to see that," said their friend Wonwoo who had just walked in. He pulled up a chair and sat near the group. The group chatted until class had begun. Nothing was interesting about the lecture, it was just mathematics. It was so dull in fact that Jun nearly passed out. Luckily his desk partner Woozi - his real name was Jihoon but everyone called him Woozi - did his best to keep him awake during class. The day dragged on, unproductive as ever, when lunch finally came. It was too cold to sit outside, so Jun and friends had to settle for the cafeteria. As they headed towards an empty table, a certain someone catches his eye.

Jun nudged Wonwoo. "See the kid with the black hair reading a book?" Wonwoo took a good look and nodded. "He's the guy I was telling you all about." His face fell when he said those words because he noticed everyone else had listened in, and that only meant trouble.

Jeonghan sashayed towards the table Minghao was at and placed his lunch tray down. "Why hello there! I couldn't help notice you're new around here. Mind telling us your name, hm?" Jun internally craved the sweet embrace of death.

Minghao just stared at him with a stoic expression. "Yes, I am new. I'm Xu Minghao and I recently came here from China." So nonchalant, Jun thought.

Jeonghan just continued smiling at Minghao. "Nice to meet you, Minghao! I'm Jeonghan, and these are my friends!" He pointed to the small group behind him.

Minghao examined the boys and kept his aloof expression until he laid his eyes on Jun. His face lit up and he beamed at him so widely. "Oh, it's you!"

Jun blushed and couldn't even function. Luckily Mingyu saved the day. "Sorry about that, every stranger just usually forget about him after they meet him so this is the first time someone actually recognizes him." This was humiliating. His friends embarrassed him, he embarrassed himself, and now this new kid whom he just met is going to think he's a weirdo. _Great going, dumbass,_ Jun thought, _now he won't be your friend anymore._

The cute boy just gave a small smile. "Well I'm glad I was an exception to that." God, he was too adorable it had to be illegal.

Wonwoo decided to sit down and examine the new kid. "Alright kid, before we can allow you into our group, I need to know one thing: do you like cats?"

Minghao blinked, confused. "Cats?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Uh, well, yes. I do like cats."

Wonwoo just squinted his eyes and stared for a bit. Then he turned towards his friends. "Okay this kid is fine in my book."

Jun had enough. He could even feel one of his veins popping out of his forehead. He was about to intervene when the bell rang to go back to class. Poor Jun couldn't even say anything to Minghao because Jeonghan was pulling him away and blowing kisses back at Minghao himself. This was the worst.

The rest of the school day, Jun struggled to pay attention in class. All that he could think of was how his friends humiliated him and made his new friend uncomfortable as hell. He probably hates him now! Jun just wished he could crawl in a hole and die.

When the school bell finally rang, Jun rushed out of the building. The bus usually arrives at the school five minutes after the bell and Jun just wanted to go home. The frigid air was much worse than it was in the morning. Everyone at the stop was bundling up and shivering. Some even looked pale because of the cold. Jun just stood there and breathed into his hands, trying to warm them. He was alarmed by a sudden tap on the shoulder. It was Minghao.

"Hey! I wasn't sure if you took the bus back home because you seemed like you'd hang out with your friends after school. I was pretty worried so I'm really glad to see you here!" Minghao gave the widest smile, his round nose scrunching up. His smile was so bright it was doing a better job than the sun itself.

"Ah, well yes, I do take the bus after school. Sometimes I do go home with my friends, but it's not often. We have our own lives and our own schedules. There's no need for you to worry about not seeing me here because I will most likely be taking the bus after school. "

This for some reason made the new boy excited." I'm glad! You're just the first person I've spoken to since coming here so I genuinely feel safer seeing someone I know waiting for the bus." Jun tried his hardest not to blush throughout the whole bus ride.

* * *

The bus finally had pulled to a halt at the last stop. Minghao and Jun hopped off, stepping on the soft snow, their breaths a gossamer mist.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Jun said, waving his new friend goodbye. Minghao, however, grabbed his sleeve so suddenly it left Jun in shock. Such a bold move by a kid he just met. “I wanted to know where you live so we could walk together from now on.” Poor Jun. He was so shaken that all he could do was nod.

He led the boy to a white brick house with a lurid brown roof. Dangling from the top of the porch was a small lamp. There was a small, round table with four matching chairs around it. The house was clean and the front yard was so neat it seemed unrealistic. It looked like a house one would see in a painting hanging in a small gallery. Minghao gawked in awe. _If the outside is so nice, then how does the inside look?_  he wondered.

Jun turned around and gave a small smile. “If you’d like to walk with me to the bus from now on, just knock on my door. Even if you just want to visit, feel free to stop by. I’ll welcome you in any time.”

This made Minghao’s face light up. “Okay, I will!” After chatting a bit out in the frigid air, Minghao then ran in the opposite direction to get to his house as it was almost dinner. He turned around to wave to his new friend and was off.

Jun gave a chuckle and blushed. A kid he just met a few hours ago and he was already head over heels for him. Jun walked to his front door, smiling to himself as he looked forward to the days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a long time now, but I finally am posting it. School keeps me occupied so I do not know how often I will update but I will try my best to update frequently.


End file.
